Koraleigh Snape and the Sword of Wrevil
by Moghedien17
Summary: Revised edition of Koraleigh Snape and the Sword of Wrevil. I find it much better. Story of what happens when Professor Snape's daughter first attends Hogwarts, and the adventures that occur. Just read the first chapter to humor me! It doesn't bite!
1. The Background SNAPE

Hey everybody! I've decided, over contemplating my story while reading many others, that the major changes I needed to fix couldn't be postponed any longer, even though I still haven't finished the story. The disclaimer is still the same. Everything you recognize is the sole property of J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine. I really hope you like this new first chapter. Basically, for the most part, the plot will be the same, it's the details, the syntax, and other picky details that will be different. So,  
without further ado, I present...  
THE NEW AND IMPROVED  
Koraleigh Snape and the sword of Wrevil  
By MOGHEDIEN 17  
  
Chapter one  
  
Most people were unaware of the strange circumstances regarding Professor Severus Snape. There were very few of his Potions students that knew more about him then that he was a terrible ogre in class, and even fewer that actually wanted to know more. The professors, his colleagues, were hardly any better. There were only a select few that knew his deeply guarded secret, the one he held deeper even then the fact that he was a renegade Death Eater. The secret of his family.  
  
'None would think it possible.' Snape smirked to himself. 'The fact that I, Severus Snape, am capable of having, not only a wife and two daughters, but a wife and two daughters that I deeply care for.' In fact, if he hadn't known it himself, he wouldn't believe himself capable of the delicate emotion called love. More fulfilling to him was the knowledge, that despite everything, there were a few people, hardly any, but more then he'd even expected, that loved him in return.  
  
Snape wasn't even entirely sure what had happened that day in his 7th year at Hogwarts when he had first met the sneaky little 2nd year Ravenclaw girl named Ailey in the course of a detention he was fulfilling with Argus Filch, the caretaker who hated all Hogwarts students. All he knew, was that regardless of the 5 year age difference, which had seemed like a canyon to Snape at the time, he had finally found someone who could make him laugh, despite everything in his young life. Despite his loveless childhood, with the only exception of his older sister Dorunia, who cared as much as she possibly could for her younger brother, which wasn't much at all under the relentless dominion of the abusive parents, who didn't even know what love was. Despite the fact that his classmates hated him for everything. For being afraid to come out of his shell, and when he did, for responding in the only way he knew how, with malice and hatred. Despite the fact that Snape was already deeply involved in the Dark Arts under the rule of Lord Voldemort, even though he was beginning to see how horribly wrong it all was. 'Despite everything,' thought Snape to himself, 'she showed me the light, once and for all.'  
  
It was Ailey's secret influence that brought Snape to his knees, in front of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever known, and the only one Voldemort had ever feared, well until Potter, begging forgiveness for his wrongs and offering to repent in the only way he knew how, as a spy for the Light side. Though Snape had told her time and time again just what she had done for him in all those secret meetings they had held in different places all over Hogwarts throughout the remainder of his seventh year, Snape was positive she could never understand all the implications. She had taught him how to love.  
  
Through the remainder of Ailey's schooling at Hogwarts, and Snape's advanced training as a Potions Master, they sent owls back and forth almost every day. They rejoiced together by floo powder when Voldemort was finally diminished by a little boy barely a year old named Harry Potter, who incidentally was the son of two of his least favorite of his old schoolmates, James Potter and Lily Evans. By some random chance of fate, perhaps, or maybe something else, their graduations were on consecutive days. To celebrate, they married on the third, in a small ceremony. Of Snape's guests, only his sister Dorunia and her muggle husband Jonathan, with their barely two-month-old daughter Merendie, as well as Professor Dumbledore, who had become something of a father figure to him. His parents were both deceased by this time and Snape doubted seriously that he'd invite them anyway. That night, Koraleigh, their eldest, was conceived.  
  
Koraleigh was born the following March, a prefect specimen of what love could create. The next year, Snape was offered the position of Potions Professor at Hogwarts. He took it, slightly against his will, but understanding the need for it. Professor Dumbledore desperately needed, not only someone gifted at the delicate task of brewing Potions, but also a Head of Slytherin House and one that could be trusted both by Dumbledore and the staff and the parents of Slytherin students, many of whom had been Death Eaters. He knew, deep down, that there was no one else. To Snape's great relief, Dumbledore had agreed to the terms of allowing Snape to return home most nights by floo powder, leaving the night care of the Slytherins in the hands of Professor Vector. Luckily there had been very few occasions to need assistance in the Slytherin house at night. After the first year, Snape had petitioned Dumbledore for the vacant position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, hating to watch students mutilate their potions. However, for reasons unknown to Snape, Dumbledore refused and had refused every year ever since. The bitterness Snape had had for all living creatures during his time at Hogwarts came back tenfold upon his students for all of Ailey's love and patience throughout the years. The only ones free from Snape's wrath were his family, of course, Dumbledore, for some unfathomable reason, and his Slytherins, whom he pitied, knowing the type of family they most likely would have grown up in.  
  
In spite of all this, Dumbledore refused to allow Snape to resign from his job, always coming up with clever excuses. During this time, Kinelli, Snape's youngest daughter was born. Snape loved his daughters with all his heart. Because of this, and because of his deep down fear of what people thought of him due to low self-esteem as a child, Snape hid his family's existence from the rest of the world. Ailey was aware of this, but didn't agree with it. His two growing daughters remained oblivious to the fact. They knew only that Daddy wasn't home much, didn't always want to play, but that he loved them. But then something happened and Snape suddenly realized his carefully planned out and balanced life was about to come tumbling down. Koraleigh turned eleven. 


	2. THe Birthday and the Letter KORALEIGH

All right. This story is not mine. It belongs to a very rich person in England who has no idea of my existence, which is probably for the better,  
anyway. But I want to claim Koraleigh. I like her.  
  
Thanks so much to RandiWeasley and No Name LOL for reviewing. You have no idea how much reviews make my day and I wish got more, but I'm thankful for  
the ones I have.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Happy Birthday dear Koraleigh, Happy Birthday to you!" sang Koraleigh's family and friends. Koraleigh took a deep breath, made a wish, and blew out all eleven candles in one puff of air. It was an extra-- special birthday for her. Not only was everyone there that she cared for, her mom, her little sister, her dad, who wasn't around much and was missing a staff meeting and a tutorial session at school to be here for Koraleigh's birthday, her aunt, uncle, and cousins, who had flooed in from America, and several of her school friends, but her eleventh birthday also signified an important date for a young witch or wizard. The beginning of magical schooling.  
  
Samilie, Koraleigh's young cousin, who was five and extremely hyper- active, started banging her fork against her glass of milk and crying out, "CAKE, CAKE, CAKE!" repetitively, which completely ruined Koraleigh's reflective mood. Aunt Dorunia, Sami's mom, quickly grabbed her daughter's wrist, but not soon enough. Astonishing enough, Sami's twin sister, Tabitha, who was normally quiet and reserved, especially around strangers, began the chant and Kinelli, Koraleigh's eight year old sister joined in, while Koraleigh and her friends began to laugh helplessly.  
  
"Enough, enough!" said Mrs. Snape with a smile. "You'll get your cake, if you're good." She brought a large knife from the kitchen and began slicing pieces off. She presented one to Koraleigh. "The first for the birthday girl!" she said with a smile.  
  
"So, what did you wish for?" asked Jenni, Koraleigh's best friend, over cake.  
  
"She can't tell you!" said Annie, another friend, indignantly. "Then it won't come true!"  
  
Koraleigh smiled. She knew full well that she couldn't tell them what she had wished for, regardless of the superstitions behind the practice. How could she tell her muggle friends she'd wished to be prefect and Quidditch captain at Hogwarts someday? She'd be put in Azkaban before she ever got to Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm not telling." she merely replied.  
  
Jenni shrugged, as Koraleigh knew she would, and went back to eating her cake.  
  
After cake came presents. There were only a few in the pile, from her friends. Koraleigh was well-aware of why her family's presents were not in the stack. They were most likely things that Muggles had never seen before. Koraleigh sometimes wondered why exactly her parents had chosen to enroll her and her sister in Muggle schools for their primary education when most wizarding children were home-schooled. Especially in lieu of the fact that her father was the head of the Slytherin house, the house widely known for being in favor of pure-blooded wizards and thinking that Muggles were below them.  
  
Koraleigh shrugged to herself. Her thoughts were focused more on the presents in front of her and the ones she knew she would get to open later.  
  
After presents were opened, and Jenni, Annie, Kasie, Elaine, Darell, and Blaine had all left, Koraleigh turned to her family expectantly. "Well?" she asked with a grin.  
  
Snape looked genuinely baffled. "What?" he asked. He looked around at the people gathered around. "Do any of you know what she's talking about?"  
  
Koraleigh rolled her eyes. "Oh Dad! C'mon!" Koraleigh was well aware of her dad's uncanny ability to show any emotion, regardless of what he was actually thinking or feeling.  
  
Snape sighed. "Well, if you insist." he said, and left the room.  
  
Koraleigh grinned. Not only was her father present, he was in a much better mood then Koraleigh had seen him in a long time.  
  
Koraleigh's father returned, carrying only a miniscule box, smaller even then a Muggle jewelry box. Trying to hide her disappointment at not receiving a new broomstick as she had hoped for, she opened the little box and dropped it in surprise.  
  
Fireworks soared above her, in a multitude of colors, which turned into bits of confetti, which, upon hitting the ground, turned into brightly wrapped gifts. With a huge grin, Koraleigh noted one that looked just as if it contained her badly wanted broomstick.  
  
After opening all the presents, including the desired Nimbus 2005, Koraleigh stood up, and hugged everyone, murmuring her thanks.  
  
Later that night, as Koraleigh reflected on the day, she decided that it had been the most perfect day of her life. The only thing she regretted was that her oldest cousin, Merendie, was away at her magic school, Wallthorn, which was in America, and wasn't able to come to Koraleigh's celebration. But she had gotten her broomstick, along with many other great things and had had a lot of fun with her friends and her family. With that happy thought, Koraleigh fell asleep.  
  
On a normal Tuesday in mid-July, Koraleigh climbed out of her bed and padded downstairs to the smell of a delicious breakfast cooking.  
  
"You got mail, Koraleigh." said Kinelli, handing over a brown envelope. Koraleigh took the letter, wondering who it could be from. She turned it over, preparing to open it, when she saw it. The Hogwarts Crest. It was the moment Koraleigh had always dreamed of. Though Koraleigh and her parents had been positive that Koraleigh was going, it seemed...unreal to finally have the letter in hand. She quickly opened it and read the acceptance letter, then turned to the second page. Darn her over-prepared relatives. She already had all her school things, well, except for...a wand.  
  
Koraleigh grinned in anticipation. Finally. Her own wand. And the sooner she got it, the sooner she could begin practicing magic. It was generally allowed that students before their first year were allowed to use magic, as long as they didn't break any of the major rules that applied to everyone, such as performing magic in front of Muggles, and the such. It was assumed that they wouldn't know enough magic to do any harm.  
  
"Mum! I got it! I got my Hogwarts letter!" said Koraleigh excitedly.  
  
"Congratulations, honey." replied her mother distractedly from the stove.  
  
"Can we go get my wand today?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm really too busy today, Koraleigh but perhaps your father could. Why don't you ask him."  
  
Hiding her disappointment, Koraleigh hurried upstairs. "Dad, I got my letter today. Will you take me to get my wand?" she asked of her father, who was coming out of the bedroom.  
  
Koraleigh started as the weirdest expression passed over her father's face just briefly, so briefly that she wasn't sure if she had just imagined it. He paused, the strange look gone, and his normal expressionless look on his face present, but Koraleigh could tell something was troubling him. She just didn't know what it was.  
  
Finally he nodded. "All right, Koraleigh. We'll go right after breakfast."  
  
"Yes!" called out Koraleigh triumphantly, hurrying down to her room to get dressed.  
  
At breakfast, Koraleigh was jumping up and down in her seat in excitement, which was very unusual for her. Though she wasn't as reserved around her family as she was around everyone else, she had never been thought of as the over-active type.  
  
"Calm down, Koraleigh." said Mrs. Snape with a smile. "You'll never make it to Diagon Alley in one piece if you continue with that."  
  
"Koraleigh gets to go to Diagon Alley!" protested Kinelli shrilly. "I want to go too!"  
  
Koraleigh groaned softly to herself, but Mrs. Snape heard. "Koraleigh, it would be the polite thing to allow your sister to come along, but as it is your trip, and since I'm not going, I can't force you. Besides, you're growing up. I think you should be able to start making some decisions for yourself."  
  
Koraleigh grinned at that.  
  
Mrs. Snape held up a warning hand. "I said some, Koraleigh. And one of the harsh realities in life is that more freedom leads to more responsibility."  
  
Koraleigh sighed to herself. But she wanted to make her parents proud of her. "I guess you can come, Kinelli."  
  
"Yay!" cried Kinelli, celebrating by shoving the rest of her breakfast down her throat in her hurry to not be left behind.  
  
A few moments later, the three Snapes were ready to leave for Diagon Alley. Snape retrieved the jar of floo powder from the post that was charmed to only allow him or Mrs. Snape access. They had had a close encounter when Kinelli was a toddler and toddled her way through the fireplace to Rome. It had been a quite interesting experience to Koraleigh, who was six at the time. Ever since then, neither girl was allowed to come close to the floo powder  
  
Snape first took a pinch of the powder and disappeared. After a few seconds, Mrs. Snape handed Kinelli her supply of floo powder and Kinelli too disappeared.  
  
Mrs. Snape turned to face Koraleigh. "I'm proud of you." she said simply, before handing Koraleigh the powder.  
  
Koraleigh tossed the dust into the fireplace, shouted "Diagon Alley!" and disappeared just as her family had done right before. 


	3. The Trip SNAPE

Hello out there! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm doing each chapter with a character's perspective and Snape's point of view ran out rather quickly. About all I could do was have him grumble some more. He's  
really not in the mood for more insightful thoughts and he's not big on details right now, so I suppose that's all I'm going to say. Hopefully Ch. 4 will be out soon, but I really wouldn't count on it. In a week or so,  
maybe. Or maybe before. I am in a writing mood, being deprived for so  
long. So, without further ado...  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Snape looked around nervously, though he didn't let it show. He had always known he couldn't postpone this event forever, the revealing of the human side of Snape to the world, but as much as he had prepared, he still felt far from ready. To bring his daughters out in public was about the same for him as streaking through Diagon Alley on a dare would have been for anyone else. Luckily, he hadn't seen anyone he knew yet, and he hoped to keep it that way. Though Snape knew how unlikely that was. He was fully aware that there were many people who knew him that he did not know, and almost as many that would not hesitate to tell everyone they knew that the dreaded Severus Snape had children. The only thing that was keeping Snape from collapsing from anxiety was the knowledge that everyone important knew. Dumbledore knew, and so did Voldemort, through Lucius Malfoy, who used to be Snape's best friend, back when they served the same Master. When Snape had decided to change sides, he couldn't just drop his friends without being completely transparent, and that was something that Severus Snape NEVER was. Therefore, Malfoy had been invited to the wedding and to a few of Koraleigh and Kinelli's early birthday celebrations, to prevent suspicions. Snape had really regretted that a year ago, when Snape had made his final decision to not serve as a full-fledged spy anymore, for the safety of his family. The fact that the Dark Lord knew about his wife and children was almost too much to bear. The only thing Snape was thankful for was that he highly doubted that Lucius had seen fit to divulge that information to his son, Draco, who currently attended Hogwarts. Lucius rarely saw it fit to tell anyone anything.  
  
"YAHHH!" cried out a loud, shrill voice. as Kinelli landed in a clump at her father's feet. Snape bent down, worriedly, but Kinelli bounded up to her feet.  
  
"That was fun, Dad!" she exclaimed as she wiped bits of ash off her purple robes.  
  
Snape breathed an inconspicuous sigh of relief as he watched his little girl. Kinelli and he were almost splitting images of each other, though Kinelli somehow managed to make the looks he'd always despised look adorable. She had never fit anyone's definition of shy and was friends with everyone in her class at school. She was pretty smart, though Snape suspected that she'd be absolutely horrid at Potions, due to her terrible attention span and her general clumsiness.  
  
With a soft thud, Koraleigh arrived in Diagon Alley. She had tried to remain standing, but had failed at the last second. Snape kept his face solemn as he reached down and offered her a hand up, but inside he was silently laughing at her want to act grown-up. Koraleigh had always been more serious then Kinelli. She was top of her 5th grade class last year and worked hard. Koraleigh was almost identical to her mother, with brown hair and hazel eyes. There was very little about her, except perhaps her stance, that said she was Snape's daughter, but Snape had no doubt. She was like him in many ways.  
  
Snape looked around. Still no one he recognized. All right. That was good.  
  
"Ollivanders is this way." said Snape shortly.  
  
Koraleigh grinned. "Let's go!"  
  
Snape led the way to the shop, but stopped and let Koraleigh enter first. The sound of a tinkling bell came from somewhere close to the ceiling and Mr. Ollivander whooshed into view, on a ladder. His face broke into a grin that made Snape scowl in spite of himself. Luckily, neither girl noticed.  
  
"Ah! Miss Koraleigh Snape. I knew I'd be seeing you soon. Why, it seems just like yesterday that your parents were..."  
  
"Yes, of course." said Snape dryly, cleanly interrupting Ollivander's spill. He wasn't sure why Mr. Ollivander's usual act bugged him so much today. He had known that Ollivander was the one that would know exactly who everyone was. Snape highly suspected that Dumbledore sent him a list every year along with their parents, their parent's wands, and a picture of the new students. "Can we get on with it."  
  
Ollivander sent the black-haired man a glare that he quickly covered up with a smile for his newest customer. "Now, Miss. Snape. Which hand is your wand hand?"  
  
Snape was now in a very bad mood. He didn't want his little girl to go to Hogwarts, where the students would all find out the truth about him. They might pity him. Or worse, they might try to take all their built-up years of hate on Koraleigh. Snape really wished there was some plausible reasoning for letting Koraleigh attend another school or even home- schooling her, but Snape knew Ailey would never let that happen. Ailey had her heart set on both of her daughters going to Hogwarts and Snape could do nothing about it.  
  
YAY! THANKS TO NO NAME LOL AND RANDIWEASLEY FOR BEING MY FANS! Y"ALL ROCK! 


	4. The 1st Meeting KORALEIGH

Haha! I win. I wrote another chapter in like half an hour instead of a week. Bet none of you expected that! This is another short one. Sorry. Grr. It's bugging me to have to change chapters every time I want to get a certain characters opinion on something. Oh well. It should get easily.  
The next chapter is Harry's point of view and should be a lot longer, hopefully. But hopefully you're liking this so far, and if you have any  
suggestions, feel free to let me know. Thanks to No Name LOL and Sarahmanda for reviewing in the short space of time since I posted the 3rd  
chapter. Love you all!  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Koraleigh knew before she touched it that this was the right wand for her. It was exquisite. Light brown, 9 1/2 inches with a core of a phoenix feather. She waved it around and a trace of flower petals slowly floated to the ground from where the wand had been.  
  
"Dad! Look!" she cried, turning to her father. To her surprise, he was staring out the window, not even watching her. With a start, he turned around.  
  
"Did you find it, Koraleigh?" he asked. "Good. We'll get it."  
  
Mr. Ollivander took the wand from Koraleigh and placed it into a box. "That'll be seven Galleons."  
  
Koraleigh frowned to herself as her father paid. She wanted to spend this day with her dad and he was acting as if he didn't care about her.  
  
Snape handed the man seven golden coins and Mr. Ollivander handed Koraleigh her wrapped wand.  
  
"Where are we going now, Dad?" asked Koraleigh, hoping that she was mistaken about her dad. Snape turned abruptly. "I thought we'd go home now so you can try out your wand." he said smoothly.  
  
"Oh." said Koraleigh glumly. "All right."  
  
"What did you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno." replied Koraleigh. "B-but, I thought I'd get to spend it with you, and you're acting like you don't care about today."  
  
Snape sighed. "That's not true Koraleigh. I do care. It's just I have a lot on my mind. How about we go home and I'll teach you some spells that you can try out?"  
  
Koraleigh broke into a grin. "Okay!"  
  
"What about me?" whined Kinelli.  
  
"Today is Koraleigh's day." said Snape firmly. "We can have a day before I have to go to work."  
  
"Oh, all right." agreed Kinelli with a small pout.  
  
As they walked back to the floo grate, Koraleigh noticed things she had missed in her excitement to get her wand. People were walking in groups. Hardly anyone was alone, and the ones that were weren't strolling. They scurried from shop to shop. And there were advertisements outside a lot of the shops, promising aids to defend one's self against Dark Magic. Koraleigh inwardly shuddered. She hated with every ounce of her being that You-Know-Who was back. It wasn't fair that something like this had to happen to ruin her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Koraleigh's eyes drifted around the crowd until they landed on a boy who looked to be a few years older then she was herself. He had black, messy hair and was short and skinny. He was walking toward the Snapes but off to the side, looking in store windows. The boy absentmindedly brushed the hair out of his eyes, and Koraleigh gasped.  
  
"Dad! It's Harry Potter!"  
  
That simple sentence had much more of an effect then Koraleigh had anticipated. Kinelli cried out, "Where!" loudly, causing many passerby's to look over. But that wasn't what alarmed Koraleigh the most. Her father turned sharply, saw where Koraleigh was looking at, and groaned so quietly that Koraleigh wasn't positive that she had actually heard anything.  
  
The boy glanced in the Snapes direction and his eyes widened. He came towards them.  
  
"Hello, Professor." said Harry Potter cordially.  
  
Snape nodded his head once. "Potter."  
  
"You KNOW him!" blurted out Koraleigh without thinking.  
  
Both Harry Potter and her dad turned to Koraleigh.  
  
"May I present my daughter, Koraleigh. She's going to be attending Hogwarts this year. And this is my other daughter, Kinelli. Girls, this is Harry Potter." said Snape without a trace of emotion.  
  
"Hello." said Harry Potter to Kinelli before turning to Koraleigh. "So, you're going to be starting at Hogwarts, are you? You'll like it there. It's good to meet you.  
  
Koraleigh felt suddenly nervous. "It was nice to meet you too." she said shyly.  
  
"Well, er, I'll see you later then, Koraleigh, Professor." said Harry Potter. "It was nice to meet you, Kinelli."  
  
Koraleigh watched him walk off before turning to face her dad. "You know Harry Potter and you never told me!"  
  
"I didn't feel it worth mentioning." replied Snape. "Now come on. We need to go home."  
  
They reached the floo grate and flooed home, Kinelli first, then Koraleigh. She landed safely in her kitchen, new wand still in her pocket, in its box. "Look, Mum!" she cried, brandishing her wand. 


	5. The Knowledge HARRY

Sorry these chapters are so short, but I know once you read the ending of this one that you'll have to agree with me that there was nothing else that could have been said to make the chapter ending any better. Hopefully the  
chapters will get longer once the crew gets back to Hogwarts and the adventure starts, but no guarantees. Anyway. Thanks so super much to No  
Name LOL, Sarahamanda, and RandiWeasley for reading this. Oh, and I've been neglecting my disclaimer. This whole thing belongs to J.K. Rowling and not me, though I want to claim Koraleigh if I can. I'm kinda partial to her. However I am making no money off the deal, it's simply a form of entertainment to me. Ahh. Now, that that's out of the way....on with the  
show!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Harry walked down Diagon Alley, not entirely sure whether he wished to burst out in hysterical laughter, hurry and find Ron and Hermione to tell them of this newfound knowledge, or simply sit down somewhere and meditate on the absurdity of it all. So Snape actually had a family. That was...interesting. But something irked him about Snape's older daughter. Koraleigh was her name, he thought. She was...different. It was almost like he couldn't stop thinking about her and that really bothered her. It wasn't as though he had a crush on her, she was only eleven for God's sake, but something entirely different. Though she was pretty, in a little kid sort of way. It was extremely strange for Harry to be thinking this way about Snape's daughter and even weirder to contemplate the fact that he actually had two of them. But yet, this fact seemed irrelevant in the confusion that followed Harry around concerning Koraleigh Snape.  
  
Harry walked into a little shop filled with different knick-knacks, almost like a Muggle pawnshop. He was in Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermione, but they had shooed him away for a while, presumably to buy his birthday things. He had been forbidden to enter any store that he thought they might possibly be in. Ron and Harry both were staying with the Grangers for two weeks, Mr. Weasley thinking it a wonderful idea that his youngest son could learn first hand what it was like to be a Muggle. Harry had almost not been allowed to go. Dumbledore, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley wanted him to stay at the Dursleys where it was safe, but had finally given in after Dumbledore had been given permission from the Grangers to completely safeguard their house from all Dark Magic, as well as hooking their fireplace up to the Floo Network.  
  
Harry checked his watch and sighed. Still another hour until he was scheduled to meet Hermione and Ron in front of Gringotts. He began absentmindedly browsing through the dirty shelves, all the time thinking about Koraleigh Snape.  
  
Almost an hour later, Harry had neither found anything of extreme interest, though he had found a few things, most notably a book dedicated to his own life in explicit details, though most were blatantly wrong, nor come to any conclusions about Koraleigh. He left the little store and walked toward Gringotts, where Ron and Hermione were waiting. Neither was carrying anything, but Harry was well-aware that didn't mean anything.  
  
"Hey Harry." said Ron nonchalantly. "Find anything interesting?"  
  
"Actually I did." replied Harry. "But it was more in the way of interesting information."  
  
Hermione's eyes began to shine, the way they always did when someone mentioned acquired knowledge. "Well?" she demanded.  
  
"You'll never believe who I saw." said Harry mysteriously.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Who?"  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
Ron winced a bit. "I'm sorry, mate. But what's so interesting about that? I mean, the man is a git, pure and simple."  
  
"Did Professor Snape tell you anything about who the new Defense teacher is going to be? I hope it's someone decent this year. " asked Hermione hopefully..  
  
Ron gave her a disgusted look. "Right. And he's hurried back to tell us that. Is he..." Ron wrinkled up his nose..."dating someone?"  
  
Harry paused. "Well, I guess you're kind of close. Snape apparently has kids. Two daughters. Koraleigh and...um, Kinelli, I think. Koraleigh's starting at Hogwarts this year. Snape didn't seem too thrilled to see me."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Hermione in disbelief. "Maybe they were his nieces or something."  
  
"No. I talked to him. They're definitely his daughters. The little one looks almost identical to him. It's scary."  
  
"What did he say?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing really, introduced me to Koraleigh and Kinelli. He was actually polite. Course, I was trying to be nice too, for information's sake."  
  
Hermione nodded thoughtfully, as though trying to process all this.  
  
Ron, however, was looking at Harry as though he'd grown an extra nose. "But, to have kids, that means, someone would actually have had to..." he gulped, in obvious distress, unable to finish the sentence. 


	6. The Closing of Doors KORALEIGH

Hey! I want to thank my fans for reading and reviewing. Yay for  
Sarahamanda, RandiWeasley and No Name LOL. Anyway. This is another of those annoying short chapters. It's just that I want each chapter to have  
only one point of view but have subjects that you need more then one character's take on it. It really should get better once we're through the  
first day at Hogwarts. Promise.  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
Koraleigh wasn't looking forward to the task she had ahead of her. She had to somehow break the news to her best friend that she wasn't going to be going to school with Jenni next year. And to make it worse, Koraleigh couldn't even tell Jenni where it was she was going. It had been the hardest thing over the past eight years that they'd been friends hiding that in all actuality her and her family were witches and wizards. Her mum had perfected concealing charms long ago, and the Snapes had worked out a system in case any unexpected visitors came by and they could muggle-proof a house in about ten seconds. It was really quite impressive.  
  
But that still didn't make Koraleigh feel any better about the excessive lying she was about to have to do to the one person she trusted above all others. But there was no other way, and Koraleigh knew it. Other then complete Oblivation, and Koraleigh couldn't even fathom the thought. To have everyone she'd ever known forgot she even existed. Koraleigh shuddered to herself. Of course, that had never been a feasible plan, but more of an absolute bottom-line. It would be very difficult to do, but Koraleigh had no doubt that her parents, especially her father, would go to that length to insure her safety.  
  
Koraleigh knocked hesitantly on Jenni's door and Jenni's mom answered.  
"Hi Koraleigh. Jenni is upstairs in her room."  
  
"All right. Thanks." Koraleigh hurried upstairs, thinking that she didn't have to say anything before she was ready. Because she wasn't. How do you tell the person you've grown up with, the best friend you've ever had, that you're leaving, and can't even say where you are going.  
  
"Hey Koraleigh!" said Jenni, from where she was sprawled out on her floor, watching television.  
  
"Hey." replied Koraleigh softly, dropping down beside her friend.  
  
Jenni looked up curiously. "What's wrong, Kor?"  
  
Koraleigh sat on Jenni's bed. She should have known Jenni would realize something was wrong. After all, Jenni knew her better then she knew herself.  
  
"I'm going to boarding school next year." she whispered. "The one my dad teaches at."  
  
Jenni blinked. "You're...what?" she said softly.  
  
Koraleigh shuddered to herself. Jenni usually threw a fit about everything. It was when she got quiet that bad things tended to happen.  
  
"I'm not going to school here next year. My parents are making me go to my dad's school."  
  
"You can't do anything?"  
  
Koraleigh shook her head. "They had decided a long time ago. I just found out. I can't do anything with them. I'm sorry, Jen. But I've got to go."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Koraleigh packed the last of her things in her trunk, making sure all was nice and neat before closing it with a thunk.  
  
"Are you sure that's everything, Koraleigh?" asked Koraleigh's mom, hovering over Koraleigh.  
  
"Positive." said Koraleigh. "I double-checked everything. I'm all set."  
  
"Well, then you'd best go to bed. You have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow and it's getting late."  
  
"All right, Mum. Good night."  
  
Koraleigh closed the door of her bedroom and climbed into her nice, warm, cozy bed. It was to be the last night she stayed her for a long time. She tried to fall asleep for all of two minutes before deciding that it was fruitless. She was entirely too nervous and anxious to even begin to think about falling asleep.  
  
There was so much to think about. It was a new school with new people. She wouldn't know any of the students. She wouldn't have any friends. She knew a few of the professors, but that wasn't necessarily a huge advantage. Koraleigh wondered what house she'd be sorted into. She was kind of hoping for Ravenclaw but supposed being in Slytherin would please her father. Koraleigh wasn't sure what her dad would do if she ended up in Hufflepuff. She really wished Jenni or one of her other friends was coming tomorrow. She dreaded the train ride up. Koraleigh usually had a hard time meeting people because she was shy and not knowing anyone would make it worse. Well, she had met Harry Potter but seriously doubted that would mean anything. What would a sixth year, much less Harry Potter want with her?  
  
Finally, after her mind exhausted of worries, Koraleigh fell asleep.


	7. The Fears of the Father SNAPE

Thank you so much to Sarahamanda and No Name LOL for their kind reviews. And, Anon, if you are by any chance still reading this, I'm very sorry for insulting you by my comment at the bottom of Ch. 3. I was merely being sarcastic in a moment of frustration over lack of readers. And thank you for reading my story though it was not to your taste. I'll take that as a  
compliment.  
  
This chapter is longer! Yay for me! I hope you like it. If you review( and please review! It would make me feel special!) would you mind telling me, honestly, if you thought my characterization of Snape was all right.  
Because I thought he might be, well, a bit unSnapeish. Thanks  
  
Oh, yes. This story doesn't belong to me. It belongs to someone who will probably never read it, but that's all right. I still claim everyone and  
everything I can, though!  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Snape paced back and forward, back and forward, across his small home potions lab, thinking. He checked his watch distractedly. It was after midnight. Snape groaned audibly. It was officially doomsday. The day he lost his authority and reputation over his students that he had come to prize. The day his oldest daughter discovered what an ogre he really was. The first day of school.  
  
Snape had tried hard to persuade his wife to home school Koraleigh or enroll her in one of the smaller wizarding schools in the area, usually all sorts of excuses and arguments such as the pressure she would have placed upon her to be the only student with a parent there and all other sorts of nonsense that he had spent hours composing, but to no avail. Ailey had seen right through his well thought out arguments. Snape shook his head fondly. There weren't many people who would be able to see gaps through anything he had said and even fewer who would stand up to him if they did. He hadn't married Ailey for nothing, after all.  
  
After thinking about it, what he dreaded most about the upcoming day was the very strong possibility that Koraleigh would get hurt for his actions, that students would choose to use Koraleigh as a means to gain revenge for the countless detentions and point deductions. In the grand scheme of things, he supposed he could deal with the loss of his reputation. And as much as it pained him, he'd rather have his daughter hate him then for her to be hurt, though he supposed the two must go hand in hand.  
  
Snape shook his head. The inevitable events that tomorrow would bring were spiraling toward their goal and there was nothing he could do to stop them. He let at a groan of frustration. It wasn't often at all that something happened that Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, and most feared professor at Hogwarts couldn't control.  
  
Snape looked at his watch again and decided that he could just as well argue things over in bed then down in his dungeons. Perhaps he would even manage a little sleep while he was at it.  
  
Snape stealthily crept to his and his wife's bedroom, trying not to disturb any one. He entered the room, and quickly removed most of his clothing, leaving only the underclothes he usually slept in at home. Snape tried his best to make the minimal amount of movements so he wouldn't jostle the bed and his sleeping wife anymore then necessary. As he adjusted himself into a comfortable position, a warm and soft hand squeezed his own.  
  
Any normal person would have started, at the very least, but Snape merely rolled over to look into his wife's beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
"Well, get it all out. I know neither of us will be able to sleep until you stop that incessant nervous breathing of yours and tell me all your problems."  
  
"You sound like me." he whispered.  
  
"It would be impossible to have been married to you for this long without picking up on your habits."  
  
"True." replied Snape drily.  
  
"So, number one fear." She paused for a second. "I'm not trying to say that you're being irrational. I'm scared for Koraleigh too. But we can't protect her forever. She's growing up."  
  
"I've noticed. But..."  
  
"But you want to protect her. You're afraid of what the other students are going to do to her."  
  
"How do you manage to always know what I'm thinking?"  
  
I've had the same fears, Severus. Except in my case, I'm not going to be there to witness it. You are."  
  
"I'm afraid that students are going to take out their revenge for the things I've done to them on Koraleigh." There. Snape had done it. He'd confessed his deepest darkest fear.  
  
Ailey was silent for a minute. "I don't mean to change the subject, Severus, but isn't that what you do to Harry Potter?"  
  
This comment from anyone else would elicit a nasty reply from Snape, but coming from his wife, the only person who could say anything to him and get away with it, Snape merely leaned back and sighed. Ailey was right, of course. That was what he had done to Potter. He wasn't his father, and from what he had seen through weeks of attempting to teach Occlumency, not worthy of such strong hatred. Not that that would have stopped Snape before, but maybe it was time for a change. Maybe he had become so embittered that he was becoming incapable of feeling, leaving him like...he shuddered...his father. That was something Snape would never do. Maybe it was for the best that Koraleigh was coming to Hogwarts this year. Maybe Snape could remember again how to sympathize. Maybe he could break free of his hatred of all students for being incompetent. Maybe...nah. Snape knew he was almost forced to act more polite and genteel to the students this year, but he didn't have to push it.  
  
What Snape wouldn't even admit to himself was that he couldn't break free of his character and its mask because he was scared. Scared to show his real face to the world. He had always hated pity, after all.  
  
"You're right." replied Snape finally. "I'll try to be more...accommodating of Potter this year."  
  
Ailey just glanced at him questioningly. "And... Don't you think he deserves some recompensation for putting up with you?"  
  
Snape frowned. "I'll let him into my NEWT class." Snape snarled inside. So manipulating, was Ailey. He'd fallen straight into that trap.  
  
"But that doesn't change the students' reactions to Koraleigh. I don't want to see her hurt."  
  
"Severus, I cannot promise that everything will be perfect tomorrow. In fact, I would be surprised if something didn't go wrong. But Koraleigh will be all right. She's a strong girl. And it's going to take a lot more then some students' comments to make her hate you. It'll all be all right, Severus. Have faith."  
  
Snape finally nodded. It would be all right. He rolled over, and tried to go to sleep. Though sleep took a long time in coming, it finally came. 


	8. The New Day KORALEIGH

Hey Everyone! I did it. I finished yet another chapter, which is longer then the previous one. I'm out of school now so I should be updating a lot more. I want to say a special thank you to No Name LOL, Sarahamanda, and RandiWeasley. Special thanks also go out to my friend Rachel, who despite not really having much of an interest in Harry Potter, is still one of the two of my friends who have bothered to read and review my story though I have begged and pleaded with all my being. So yay Rachel! I love you! I also really appreciate my other reviewers more then you would ever believe, though I don't know you personally. Well, I guess I kinda know No Name LOL personally, but since I started talking to her when she first read the  
first part of my other story, and I never have met her in person, she doesn't count, though she was my first fan and I appreciate her to no end.  
I love you too, RandiWeasley and Sarahamanda! Wow! I'm very thankful  
tonight. Thank you also to J.K. Rowling for writing these books and inspiring to write my own, which are based upon hers, and her ideas, not  
mine! And no without further ado ( I hope!) I proudly present Chapter Eight. Don't forget to review and get your name on the internet! It's a  
one time offer! Act now! ( Sorry, I couldn't quite make it without  
further ado. I tried.( )  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Koraleigh wiped the last traces of sleep from her eyes as she crawled out of her nice, warm, comfortable bed. Then all of a sudden it hit her. That was the last night she was going to be spending in her nice warm bed. She was going to Hogwarts today.  
  
Koraleigh clutched her stomach to attempt to alleviate the butterflies, but found that deep breaths worked better, though not much. She quickly dressed in normal muggle clothing for Kings Cross and walked downstairs to join the rest of her family for breakfast.  
  
"Hello, Koraleigh." said Koraleigh's mother with a smile. "Are you ready for your big day?"  
  
"I guess." replied Koraleigh softly. She sat down at her usual place and stared at her food, too nervous to take a bite. Luckily no one suggested that she eat, because Koraleigh doubted that she would be able to keep a bite down.  
  
Her father, dressed even more daunting then usual in all black, not that he wore much else, finished his food and stood up. "I need to go." He paused. "Koraleigh, come here for a moment."  
  
Koraleigh stood up and followed him into the next room, expecting the usual well wishes and maybe a bit of good advice.  
  
"Koraleigh," began Snape. "I know things will be difficult for you at Hogwarts, but no matter what happens or what you hear, know only that I love you and will always love you, no matter what."  
  
With a swoop of his cloak, he was gone, giving quick good-byes to Koraleigh's mum and sister before flooing out. The only thing that Koraleigh's mind actually processed was her usual trying to remember the sequential list of numbers her father called out after announcing his destination. It was a safety of sorts, not only was the key hard to remember by itself, but it was charmed to make it impossible to remember unless you were specifically told by Dumbledore. The floo to Hogwarts was also voice and body activated, making it impossible for anyone to sneak in beyond those Dumbledore allowed.  
  
Koraleigh walked slowly back to her untouched breakfast, trying to comprehend what her dad had just told her. Was something bad going to happen today that he knew of? She was really confused and more then a bit scared.  
  
A few moments later, Koraleigh's mum announced that it was time to begin leaving for the train station. Koraleigh's stomach lurched as she got up from her cold and still untouched breakfast and walked upstairs to collect her trunk.  
  
Kinelli jabbered noisily all the way to King's Cross, but Koraleigh sat quietly, trying not to hyperventilate. Finally they pulled into the crowded parking lot and set about getting Koraleigh's trunk on a trolley. Koraleigh followed her mum and sister to the large brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. She noticed that there was already a few students trying to make their way through the gate to platform 9 and 3/4th s.  
  
"Are you ready, Koraleigh?" asked her mum, prodding her gently.  
  
Koraleigh jerked. "What? Oh, yes, I guess."  
  
"Well, you can go first."  
  
"Er, all right." said Koraleigh, and began running toward the menacing brick wall. She felt a tingling sensation and then she was through. Koraleigh stopped abruptly, blinking at the sight before her eyes. She had never before seen the Hogwarts Express. There were many many people bustling about, loading trunks onto the train, students saying goodbye. It was amazing and..."Oomph." grunted Koraleigh as her mother and Kinelli ran right into her.  
  
"Move, Koraleigh!" said Kinelli sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry." muttered Koraleigh, a bit embarrassed and thankful it was only her family. She checked her watch. 5 till eleven. "Well, I suppose I need to go..." she trailed off.  
  
"Yes." said Koraleigh's mum solemnly. "You'll miss the train."  
  
"All right." replied Koraleigh. She bent down and hugged her little sister. "I'll miss you Kinelli. Be good. I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Koraleigh." replied Kinelli, a bit sadly.  
  
Then Koraleigh turned to her mother. "Well, bye, Mum. I love you." Koraleigh's mum wrapped Koraleigh in a big hug. "I love you too, Koraleigh. I know you'll make your father and I proud. Good luck. Owl me sometime this week." She paused and gave Koraleigh a kiss on the forehead. "Always remember that your father and I...and Kinelli all love you, no matter what."  
  
Koraleigh stood, watching her mum and sister disappear back through the barrier to the muggle world, her mind in a fog. Those were almost exactly the same words Koraleigh's dad had said to her before he had left earlier. But what did they mean?  
  
Koraleigh was shaken out her thoughts by the train whistle. With a start, she realized she was about to be left behind and, grabbing her trunk, hurried onto the train.  
  
She passed compartment after compartment of laughing, joking students. Koraleigh was beginning to despair of ever finding a place to sit when she came to a compartment near the back of the train that was occupied only by two girls, both looking to be about her age.  
  
"Are these seats taken?' she asked politely. One of the girls shook her head no, so Koraleigh sat down.  
  
"I'm Gretchen McLinde." said the girl who had motioned her to sit down. "I'm going to be a first year." Gretchen had blonde wavy hair and big blue innocent looking eyes. She looked to be a bit on the shorter side.  
  
"I'm Hennessey Tambolt, but you can call me Henny." said the other girl, who had shoulder-length brown hair and a face full of freckles. "I'm also going to be a first year."  
  
"I'm Koraleigh Snape." said Koraleigh shyly. "I'm going to be a first year too. My dad is one of the professors."  
  
Henny started. "Is your dad Professor Snape, then?"  
  
"Well, yes." replied Koraleigh hesitantly. "Have you heard of him then?"  
  
"Everyone has! He's supposed to be the terror of..." she trailed off, suddenly realizing what she was saying, or more importantly, who she was saying it to.  
  
"He's the terror of what?" asked Koraleigh in confusion.  
  
"Well, uh, I don't know for sure, but, well, uh..."  
  
"What?" asked Koraleigh urgently.  
  
"I don't know for sure, I've just heard that he has a reputation for being..."  
  
"Well?" demanded Koraleigh.  
  
"I've just heard that he has a reputation for being...unfair...to the students who aren't in his house and can be...mean."  
  
"Hmm." said Koraleigh. "I'm sure you just got the name wrong. My dad is nothing like that. You'll see."  
  
"I'm sure that's it." said Henny quickly, and the subject was changed.  
  
Koraleigh found out that Henny was from an old wizarding family and had always known that she was coming to Hogwarts, just like Koraleigh. However, unlike Koraleigh, Henny had had almost no contact with the muggle world, having been home schooled since now. Henny had a little sister named Jennilin, which made Koraleigh think about Jenni and how much she wished she could come to Hogwarts too, who was eight, and a brother named Quentin who was six.  
  
Gretchen on the other hand was from a complete muggle family and had had no idea she possessed any magical abilities. "In fact," Gretchen had said, "we thought the letters were someone's idea of a joke and I almost didn't get to come. But then the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, came to my house and talked to my parents and convinced them that magic was indeed real and so I was allowed to come."  
  
Several hours later, Koraleigh was trying not to fall asleep, tired from her lack of sleep the night before and because of her full stomach, stuffed with all sorts of treats from the trolley, when Gretchen gave a great gasp and pointed out the window.  
  
"Look! There it is! There's Hogwarts!" 


	9. Secrets Uncovered SNAPE

All right, I finished another chapter! I told you they'd get longer. Thanks so much to No Name LOL, RandiWeasley, ImNh (just to let you know, I don't really know if you're allowed to have a revised edition of your story  
up while you still have the other one up, but I'm going to til someone tells me to stop!), Sarahamanda, and Anon(just to let you know, I tried to change the ending of ch.3, I really had no idea it would offend anyone, but I couldn't get the thing to work! I'll try again.) for reviewing. Ya'll are awesome. Same disclaimer as I've used before, in case anyone was in doubt. And now to the chapter, and Snape's demons. Hehe. Next chapter  
will be the Sorting Hat for those of you who are curious!  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Once he reached his office, Snape sat down at his desk and buried his head in his hands. It was all happening too quickly. He still couldn't believe Koraleigh was old enough to be beginning her first year. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Snape was supposed to be able to deal with Koraleigh's presence as soon as Koraleigh was old enough to announce it to Hogwarts, but it seemed that Koraleigh had matured faster then he had.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Snape quickly sat up, regaining his composure. "Come on." he called. With a soft creak, Minerva entered.  
  
"Yes?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I wanted to speak to you about Harry Potter. It has come to my attention that Mr. Potter wishes to become an Auror after Hogwarts, but in order to even be considered for training, he must have his NEWTs in Potions. He did receive an E, after all. I allow E's into my NEWT class."  
  
"Your point being?" asked Snape.  
  
"You know exactly what my point is, Severus."  
  
Snape regarded her a moment, expressionless. He was about to deny her request with some biting remark, but suddenly his conversation with his wife the night before flashed before him and he sighed to himself.  
  
"All right." he finally muttered.  
  
"Harry deserves the chance to...what did you say?"  
  
"I said all right." repeated Snape with a glare. "Need I make myself plainer?"  
  
"May I ask what prompted this new change of heart?" asked McGonagall, looking completely befuddled.  
  
"Being that you already did, it's simply because I was reminded recently that a child should not be held responsible for the sins of the father."  
  
McGonagall stared at him, slightly unnerving him, though Snape did not show it, of course.  
  
"And where would you have been reminded of this?"  
  
Snape seriously considered telling her that he had already answered the permitted number of questions per day, or something to that effect with a snarl to make it more effective, but then decided that he might as well start shocking people now.  
  
"I was conversing with my wife last night about our eldest daughter starting school today and she told me that I shouldn't do to other students what I didn't want them to do to my own child."  
  
Minerva opened her mouth and then closed it several times. It was quite humorous to Snape, though he refrained from making a comment.  
  
"Your...daughter?" she finally managed to gasp out.  
  
"Yes." replied Snape dryly. "Her name is Koraleigh."  
  
"But...why wasn't I informed? I send out all the first year notices!"  
  
"I have no idea why you weren't informed other then I suspect Professor Dumbledore of respecting what he believed I might want. As for Koraleigh's letter, it was sent directly from Albus. Any more questions?" Snape accompanied that last statement with a scowl clearly discouraging the prospect.  
  
But McGonagall was not so easily intimidated as the students. "Who is your wife? Do I know her?"  
  
Snape was getting extremely tired of this questioning. "You would know her as Ailey Lavesa. She was in Ravenclaw." he replied shortly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have things to do."  
  
"Oh, I remember little Ailey! She was such a fun student!" She paused and looked at the extremely annoyed face of Professor Snape. She made like she was about to add something else, but thought better of it, and left.  
  
Snape sank back into his chair. He could just hear Minerva's unspoken comment. 'How did you two end up together?'  
  
Snape entered the staff room just as the before school staff meeting was scheduled to begin so he wouldn't have to speak to anyone. Minerva had no doubt told everyone about Snape's now uncovered life. He scowled at anyone who dared look in his direction and chose a seat in the far corner.  
  
Dumbledore walked in, a smile on his face, as he clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Welcome, everyone, to the new school year!" There was a bit of scattered applause. Snape, as usual, refused to partake in it.  
  
"It is with a bit of concern that I stand before you. As all of you well know, Lord Voldemort has risen. Hogwarts is well warded against any attacks; we need not fear that. My prevailing concern is the students. Many of them have not believed that Lord Voldemort has indeed risen until very recently and may be somewhat, excitable. We need to take care of this as calmly and efficiently as possible. It is mostly the Heads of Houses who will deal with this sort of thing, though I expect all of us will be called upon sometime during the school year to assist with this sort of thing."  
  
Snape doubted much that he would deal with this. More then likely, students would come to him wanting to be reassured that the Death Eaters were still all right.  
  
"Next, I have the pleasure to introduce to you, Professor Hannalore Jekings, who will be taking the vacated Defense position. I trust she will do a better job then her predecessor."  
There was much more clapping and even scattered cheering. Snape even found himself putting his hands together a few times, half-heartedly. Though he had once again been turned down for the DADA job, he was extremely glad that foul Umbridge woman was gone. The new teacher was tall, with brown curly hair. She appeared to be a bit older then Snape and looked to be an essentially good teacher. 'You could tell a lot from one's appearance,' Snape conceded. He wondered where Dumbledore had found this one. He had thought there weren't anymore decent teachers around.  
  
Snape reclined back, lost in his own thoughts as Professor Dumbledore plowed through other meaningless tidbits of information, but was abruptly brought back to reality when Dumbledore mentioned the subject he was most touchy about.  
  
"I have the privilege to share with you the fact that we, for the first time in several hundred years, have a professor's child attending Hogwarts!" Most of the staff looked around, bewildered, trying to figure out who it was that had children. "Professor Snape's daughter, Koraleigh, will be joining us this year as a First Year!"  
  
Snape gazed out, expressionless, refusing to meet anyone's questioning eye. He was fuming at Dumbledore for announcing the matter in this fashion. True, it could not be kept a secret anymore, but how dare he tell everyone!  
  
With a start, Snape realized the staff room had emptied except for himself and Dumbledore.  
  
"Severus," said Dumbledore, his tone solemn but his eyes twinkling, "I know that was not the manner that you wished me to tell everyone about Koraleigh, but really, don't you think 12 years is long enough to keep a secret?"  
  
Snape said nothing.  
  
"In any case, it is time for the arrival of the students. We must go now."  
  
Snape tried to calm his suddenly rapid heartbeat as he followed Dumbledore to the Great Hall. 


	10. The Sorting KORALEIGH

Hi Everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try harder on the next  
one. Thanks to RandiWeasley and Sarahamanda for reviewing the past chapter. I love your reviews. I've also started a story called "Emmilen"  
that I would really appreciate if you'd read and review. It's sort of  
different then "Koraleigh" but I hope you'll like it. Oh, just out of curiosity, I've noticed that Shelly Knight, misao-werewolf, sleeping till midnight, redrosey, and Elalien are all on my author alert list and I was  
just wondering if you were still reading. If you are, would you mind  
leaving a review? Thanks so much.  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!" called a huge man Koraleigh assumed to be the gamekeeper, Hagrid.  
  
"Well, come on!" called Gretchen excitedly.  
  
Koraleigh and Henny followed Gretchen to a group of students that all appeared to be their same age, waiting by the large man who was still calling.  
The rest of the students passed by, looking as if they knew where they were going.  
  
"Is this the lot o' ya?" asked the man.  
  
A few people nodded. "All righ' then. Me name's Professor Rubeus Hagrid. I'm gamekeeper and teach Care o' Magical Creatures. Now, follo' me an' we'll get ya to th' castle for sortin'. Four to a boat, please!"  
  
They walked a short distance to where a fleet of boats were waiting on one side of a large lake. On the other side was Hogwarts!  
  
Koraleigh, Henny, and Gretchen all climbed into a boat, accompanied by a small sandy haired boy named Christopher Green. Once everyone was seated, the boats began to move of their own accord toward the looming castle.  
  
Very quickly, they found themselves on the other side of the lake. "This way!" called out Hagrid, walking up the pathway. The huddle of first years followed quickly behind. Hagrid approached the two large doors and knocked on them three times, loudly. A woman Koraleigh assumed was Professor McGonagall opened them  
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid, before continuing through the castle doors.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall with a smile. "You will be taken to the Great Hall where the Sorting Ceremony will proceed. That is where you will be sorted into the four houses. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Now, come. The other students and faculty await you."  
  
The first years followed Professor McGonagall into a large room filled with chatting students. Koraleigh immediately spotted her father, sitting expressionless at the faculty table. He met her gaze for a second. Koraleigh gave him a broad smile. "Wow" said Gretchen in a hushed voice from beside Koraleigh, looking upward. Koraleigh followed her gaze and almost added her own "Wow" at the sight of the enchanted ceiling, though her parents had told her all about it, as well as about the faculty, and many other things.  
  
Professor McGonagall motioned for them to stop before a platform while she continued up it. There, sitting on a chair, was the famed Sorting Hat. Koraleigh felt a pang of nervousness as she tried to figure out what house she'd be in. She didn't really care, but hoped for her parents' sake she'd be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. She contemplated possible house choices all the way through the Sorting Hat Song.  
  
"Now," said Professor McGonagall, "as I call your name, please come forward and have the Hat placed on your head. "Aleca, Morgan!"  
  
A small blonde haired girl walked up, visibly shaking, and allowed Professor McGonagall to place the hat on her head. After a moment's pause, the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The Ravenclaw table applauded as Morgan Aleca went to sit at their table. Koraleigh looked around at the different amazing things in the Great Hall as Professor McGonagall went down the list. She did notice, though, that Gretchen had been placed in Gryffindor.  
  
Koraleigh jumped a bit as "Snape, Koraleigh" was called. The room suddenly broke out in murmurings as Koraleigh stepped forward to have the Hat placed upon her head. Professor McGonagall hadn't even let go of it before it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Koraleigh blinked in utter bewilderment. She looked up at her father, but he made no motion to indicate that he had seen her. She walked numbly down to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Gretchen.  
  
"Are you related to Professor Snape?" asked a tall dark haired boy.  
  
Koraleigh nodded, still not thinking straight. "He's my father." Loud murmurs broke out at this announcement but Koraleigh chose to ignore them.  
  
Henny was also sorted into Gryffindor right after Koraleigh. She took the seat next to Koraleigh. "Well, that didn't go too badly, did it?" she whispered.  
  
"Not sure." whispered Koraleigh back. "My dad hates Gryffindors. I don't know what he's going to say now that I am one."  
  
(A/N: RandiWeasley, just to let you know, this story is going to be almost exactly like the original one with major details such as that, though I may change some things, that I don't consider extremely important to the plot. Like Koraleigh's whole allergy thing. What do you think about that? Good, or stupid? Same question to anyone else who's read my original story. But anyway, Koraleigh's definitely got a good reason for being in Gryffindor. Just not telling. () 


	11. The New Snape HARRY

Thanks to Leiko and RandiWeasley for reviewing last chapter. And to RandiWeasley, you are going to get Snape's POV. Next chapter. I promise. But it's Harry's turn now. And thank you all for reviewing to Emmilen too. I got up, read awesomely inspiring reviews, and promptly wrote a nice long  
chapter for you. Well, long for me. Okay, you can read now!  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
"Snape's kid is in Gryffindor," snorted Ron. "I bet he's not going to be happy."  
  
"That's a huge understatement." said Hermione. "Poor kid."  
  
"I think we should go say hi to her." suggested Harry. "She seemed nice enough when I saw her that day in Diagon Alley. Plus, I'm afraid that people are going to treat her badly, since she is Snape's daughter, after all."  
  
"What's with you, Harry?" muttered Ron. "This is Snape's kid, not some random first year. Not that we ever talk to them anyway."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron. "You're a prefect, Ronald. You need to set a good example for the other students. I'm going with Harry. It's the polite thing to do."  
  
Ron groaned. "All right, all right. I mean, she is only a first year. We can hex her if she tries anything."  
  
Hermione slugged Ron in the arm, and they were off. They took seats across the table from some of the first years.  
  
"Hi, Koraleigh." said Harry. "How are you doing?"  
  
"All right." replied Koraleigh quietly. "How are you."  
  
"I'm okay. Koraleigh, these are my friends, Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Hi." said Hermione with a smile. Then she nudged Ron rather sharply with her elbow. Harry hoped that Koraleigh hadn't seen that.  
  
"Er, hi." said Ron, rubbing at his side.  
  
"Nice to meet you." said Koraleigh. "This is Henny, and that's Gretchen." The girls sitting on either side of Koraleigh said hello.  
  
Without any apparent warning, loads of food appeared on the tables. Ron grinned. "Ah. My favorite part of school." he said, before digging in. A second later, everyone else followed him.  
  
Harry was working his way through a piece of apple pie when he noticed Professor McGonagall walking toward him. "Mr. Potter, you need to go see Professor Snape after the feast.  
  
Harry groaned slightly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Potter. I don't believe you are in trouble this time." She gave him an appraising look. "What have you managed to do all ready that makes you believe you deserve punishment?"  
  
"Nothing, Professor." replied Harry quickly. McGonagall gave him a small smile.  
  
"Can I go too?" asked Koraleigh suddenly. McGonagall turned and looked at her. "All right, Miss Snape. The password to Gryffindor Tower is Wingardium."  
  
After the feast, and after Ron and Hermione had collected all the other first years and started off for the Gryffindor dormitories, Harry and Koraleigh made their way down to the dungeons.  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Harry, why don't people like my dad?" burst out Koraleigh suddenly.  
  
"Er, well..." replied Harry, stalling for time, "um, he's not exactly the...well, he's not the...the fairest professor here. He tends to favor the Slytherins a lot. A lot of students think he likes to take points off the other Houses for fun. And he doesn't have the best disposition..." Harry hoped that hadn't been too harsh. Obviously, Snape had a different personality around his family, otherwise Koraleigh wouldn't have to ask that question.  
  
"Oh." was Koraleigh's only reply.  
  
The silence was causing Harry to feel uncomfortable. "What do you, er, like to do at home?" he asked.  
  
"I like to hang out with my friends. I was always over at my best friend, Jenni's house, but she's a muggle, so..."  
  
"You knew Muggles?" Harry knew that some wizards chose to have their families live in Muggle towns, but he couldn't believe that the Snapes were one of them.  
  
"Oh, yes. I went to Muggle school for the past few years, and all my friends were Muggles. We really couldn't have any wizarding things around, though we do have floo powder and some other things. I really like Quidditch, though. My sister and I played on Quidditch teams in a kid's league."  
  
"You like Quidditch?" asked Harry interestedly. "What position do you play?"  
  
"I'm a Chaser." she replied, "but I played Seeker for a season also."  
  
"The Gryffindor team needs a new Chaser." said Harry. "You should try out. I'm the Seeker. Well, I should be. I got kicked off the team last year by Umbridge for something totally unfair, but since she's gone, I think I'll be able to play this year."  
  
"That's neat." replied Koraleigh. "I might try out. I think I'm pretty good, well, at least that's what some of my teammates told me. They were all going to Durmstrang, but I got to come here, since Dad works here and all."  
  
Harry paused in front of Snape's office and knocked. "Come in." said Snape. Harry cautiously opened the door and he and Koraleigh walked in.  
  
"Hello Koraleigh." said Snape. "I need to speak with Mr. Potter for a moment. Could you wait outside, and then I'll talk to you."  
  
Koraleigh nodded and left, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Sit down, Mr. Potter." said Snape. Harry complied.  
  
"I believe I owe you an apology, Potter."  
  
Harry stared at him in disbelief. He had been wondering, since Snape didn't look primed to kill, if this concerned Koraleigh, but he had never expected Snape to admit he was wrong in any situation, at least not to Harry.  
  
"You have treated my daughter with more kindness then I would have expected from any student at Hogwarts, much less one who has good reason to hate me." Snape was staring at Harry with strong intensity, although there was no hatred in the stare, and Harry could tell that Snape was weighing each word before speaking.  
  
"Also, last night, when I was concerned that perhaps some students might see it as payback to me to hurt my daughter, my wife...bluntly...told me that I had been doing the same thing to you, hurting one for the actions of his father, and so I am asking for your forgiveness, Potter, for that."  
  
Harry was somewhat disturbed. "But, why me? I'm not the only one you've treated unfairly." Then Harry realized what he'd just said and decided it probably hadn't been the best thing to say under the circumstances.  
  
But Snape simply nodded. "True, but you are also the one who has treated my daughter more kindly then I would have believed possible from James' son." He paused. "I am offering you the chance to take part in my N.E.W.T class, if you are interested."  
  
"But sir, I only got an E." blurted out Harry.  
  
"I am...well aware of that, but let's say that your behavior coupled with a certain persuasive speech from Professor McGonagall convinced me to give you the chance. You will have to work extremely hard, but I believe you can do it."  
  
Harry considered. He had been looking forward to not taking any more classes with Snape, but it was crucial to his Auror training. "Thank you, sir. I will do my best."  
  
Snape nodded at him. "You are dismissed, then. Please send Koraleigh in."  
  
"All right." said Harry, a bit bemused. "Thank you again." 


	12. Snape's Thoughts and Actions SNAPE

Hi everybody! Sorry this wasn't out yesterday like I said, but it's here now, so. Thanks to RandiWeasley, MoonGem, Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho, and DaeRose for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter. I do, for once.(  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Snape watched intently, though he tried to appear nonchalant as Koraleigh walked up to have the Sorting Hat placed upon her head. He held his breath, but didn't have to wait long, because almost instantaneously, the Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
'So Gryffindor, then.' thought Snape numbly, not really comprehending. 'Wait! Gryffindor? I must have heard wrong.' He glanced down toward the student tables, fully expecting to see Koraleigh with his Slytherins, or maybe the Ravenclaws. Instead. there was his precious Koraleigh, sitting with those bloody Gryffindors.  
  
'Maybe the Sorting Hat made a mistake?' thought Snape urgently. 'Yes, that had to be it. After all, Koraleigh had been sorted extremely quickly. He'd talk to the headmaster after the feast. Perhaps they could arrange for a resorting.  
  
Someone calling his name jolted Snape back to reality. "Severus." Snape looked to see who wanted his attention. It was Minerva.  
  
"Yes," he responded coolly?  
  
"Severus, if you are going to allow Mr. Potter into your N.E.W.T class this term, I suggest you speak to him this evening."  
  
Snape groaned faintly, not audibly enough for anyone else to have heard. "All right." he said finally. "Could you arrange for him to meet me in my office after the feast?"  
  
"Of course," replied Minerva pleasantly.  
  
"Thank you." responded Snape. Then he blinked. What was wrong with him? He was never this polite to the other staff members.  
  
Snape was dreading this meeting with Potter. It would involve admitting that he had been wrong, and that was something Severus Snape hated to do, especially to his most hated student. Speaking of Potter, what was he up to now? No doubt planning more mischief. He surveyed the Gryffindor table for the sixth year. Just when he was about to conclude that Potter had left the Great Hall, no doubt without permission, he found him in the most unlikely spot, sitting across from Koraleigh.  
  
'What is he doing to her?' he wondered worriedly. Potter was NEVER good news, in his book. But the more he watched, the more convinced he was that Potter was not doing anything wrong, in fact, it appeared to him that Potter, Weasley, and Granger were actually being friendly to his daughter. He was sure he was seeing wrong, but then again... Maybe he had misjudged the whole lot of them. Maybe he should give them the benefit of the doubt for now, but when something wrong happened...then he'd get them!  
  
Immediately after the feast, Snape used his secret shortcut to hurry down to his office before Potter arrived. Snape knew quite a bit about how to make the proper impression and he knew that in this occasion, it wouldn't do to have Potter beat him.  
  
Snape mumbled his password to his office, entered, and sat down while he tried to decide the best thing to say to Potter while retaining as much of his dignity as possible.  
  
A few moments later, in a time span that seemed all too short for Snape, who would have postponed this meeting indefinitely if given the option, there came a knock at the door. "Come in," called Snape, and then, in a much lower voice, he whispered his password, giving the effect that the door was opening of its own accord. A very neat effect, he decided.  
  
To Snape's surprise, Potter was not alone. He had brought Koraleigh with him.  
  
"Hello Koraleigh." said Snape. "I need to speak with Mr. Potter for a moment. Could you wait outside, and then I'll talk to you."  
  
Koraleigh nodded and took a seat outside. Snape took a deep breath as he ushered Potter in. It was the moment of truth.  
  
Snape nodded at Potter. "You are dismissed, then. Please send Koraleigh in."  
  
"All right." he replied. "Thank you again."  
  
Potter left and Koraleigh came in, the door shutting behind her.  
  
"Hello Koraleigh," he said, giving her one of his rare genuine smiles.  
  
"Hi." she replied back, a bit nervously. She paused. "Dad, are you mad that I got Sorted into Gryffindor?"  
  
Oh drat. Actually, Snape had forgotten all of that. "Well, the Sorting Hat did decide awfully quickly. Do you want to ask the headmaster to be resorted, to make sure there was no mistake?"  
  
Koraleigh was silent for a moment. "Dad." she finally said, in barely more then a whisper, "there was no mistake. I'm a Gryffindor. Besides, all my friends are in Gryffindor. I don't want you to be angry with me, but I don't want to change houses either."  
  
He definitely had a Gryffindor daughter then. Snape sighed to himself. In a day, he had gone from a professor most were scared of, to a professor that was revealed to actually have somewhat of a heart, and a Gryffindor daughter. He hated to hear the rumors that would be floating around school tomorrow. Though, in all honesty, he hated even more that Koraleigh would hear them. He could easily handle the worst the students could come up with, and if need be, take off points and assign detentions. Koraleigh couldn't do either, and on top of that, Snape wasn't sure if his sensitive daughter could handle it. He'd just have to make sure she wasn't worrying about her father hating her at the same time.  
  
"Well, all right, Koraleigh. That's fine with me if you want to be a Gryffindor. I'm not disappointed at all." Then he paused. Koraleigh would be able to see right through that. "All right, I am a bit disappointed, but not with you." he relented. "But I'm glad you're happy where you are and I'm glad you've made friends. I can live with you being a Gryffindor if you can live with your dad being the Head of the rival house."  
  
Koraleigh smiled. "Thanks, Dad. It'll all be all right. You'll see."  
  
"I know, Kor." he replied, astonished at how much faith his daughter had. Maybe she would be all right, after all.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going." said Koraleigh. "Harry is waiting outside, so he can show me to the common room."  
  
"How has he, um, Harry, been treating you?" asked Snape. It felt awkward to use Potter's first name; he was sure he'd never done it before.  
  
Koraleigh smiled. "Harry's been really nice. So have his friends, especially Hermione. I'm glad I met him before in Diagon Alley. It's helpful to know older students, I think."  
  
"Well, I'm glad Mr. Potter is treating you kindly. Be sure to tell me if he's not."  
  
Koraleigh gave her father a surprised look. "All right, but I don't think he will. He even invited me to try out for the Quidditch team!"  
  
"Well, good luck." replied Snape, though he was almost positive Koraleigh wouldn't make it. He didn't want to discourage Koraleigh, but he was well aware that first years never made their house teams. Well, except Potter, but Potter was a law unto himself.  
  
"Good night, then, Dad." said Koraleigh.  
  
"Good night." he responded. "No matter what, always remember I love you." called Snape, hoping it would be enough. 


	13. The Discussion HARRY

Gracias mucho to my peoples! RandiWeasley, who is totally awesome, and who  
I accidentally forgot to give credit to for the idea in Emmilen, if you read that. I'm making a note next time. Extremely sorry about that. I felt like an idiot when I realized what I did. Also, thanks to my original fan, NoName LOL who has returned from down under! And thanks to MoonGem  
for not murdering me since I didn't update really fast. And thanks to everyone else who reads this, but please, please, super please review! You  
will make my day!!!  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Koraleigh and Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room mostly in silence. Harry was still brooding about what Snape had said, and how amazingly out of character it was for him, and Koraleigh wasn't feeling brave enough to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Wingardium." stated Harry once they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, and she swung open, revealing a mostly empty common room. For some strange reason, it seemed everyone had retired early. Surely they hadn't been gone all that long. The only people still up were Ron and Hermione, who seemed eager to know what Snape had wanted.  
  
"Your room is up that staircase." said Harry, gesturing to the girls' side. "There should be a sign that says First Years on it."  
  
"All right." replied Koraleigh, noticing that Harry wanted to be alone with his friends. "Night. Good night, Hermione and Ron."  
  
"Good night, Koraleigh." called back Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, night." replied Ron much less enthusiastically.  
  
Hermione immediately began talking about classes the next day, how she was so excited to be beginning N.E.W.T. studies, and what she hoped would happen. Ron and Harry stared at her in amazement.  
  
There was a muffled sound of a door shutting, and Hermione instantly broke off her ramblings. "So what happened, Harry?" She paused. "I didn't want Koraleigh to know we're talking about her father. I think she's going to get enough criticism for that without us adding to it."  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm sure."  
  
"So what did Snape want?" asked Ron. "He didn't already give you detention, did he? That git."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. He wanted to apologize to me, and tell me I could take his N.E.W.T. class."  
  
Ron snickered. "It must have been really bad then. A week?"  
  
"No." replied Harry. "I'm serious."  
  
"You've got to be kidding, Harry. Why would Snape do that? He hates you." exclaimed Ron in astonishment.  
  
"No. I don't think so," said Harry slowly. "At least, not anymore. He says I showed his daughter a kindness that he didn't think I was capable of and that he was wrong about me. He said the same things about you two."  
  
"So why don't we get apologies too?" asked Ron indignantly.  
  
"I dunno. I think because, well, Hermione's already in Snape's N.E.W.T. class and do you really want to be, Ron? I think that's partially why I got called up there and you guys didn't."  
  
"So Snape just let you in his N.E.W.T. class because he's been mean to you all these years? I hardly think that's fair." said Hermione indignantly.  
  
"Well, I think that plus McGonagall's pushing him to let me in made him cave in. But Snape said he was concerned that people would treat Koraleigh badly because of the way that Snape had treated them, and he realized that that was what he was doing to me. That's what he wanted to apologize about."  
  
"Snape?" said Ron, who couldn't seem to get over the shock. "No, it can't be. Wait! I bet he's an imposter, like Barty Crouch in fourth year. It's impossible for Snape to be so nice."  
  
"No. I don't think so." said Harry slowly. "I had to wait for Koraleigh to talk to Snape so that gave me some time to think. When I saw the way Snape looked at Koraleigh, I knew that Snape really is somehow a wonderful dad, I could tell by the look that he gave her when he saw her how much he loves her."  
  
Harry stopped for a moment, and tried to put his mixed-up thoughts about Snape's new personality into words. "I think we overlooked the fact that people can be very complex, and that it's impossible to fully understand someone else's actions without knowing the reasoning behind them. For whatever reason, Snape may be a horrid person at school, but we don't know why he acts the way he does, and we shouldn't judge him because of that. I think deep down, Snape is a good person. Does that make any sense at all?"  
  
Hermione was nodded slowly and thoughtfully. Ron, however, was looking at Harry like he was losing it. "We are talking about the same Snape here, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes Ron." said Hermione exasperatingly. "You know, Snape did save your life before, Harry, actually all of our lives last year."  
  
"I know." said Harry softly, thinking about that night not so long ago that his godfather had died.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry!" cried Hermione, looking horror-struck at bringing up the events that had led to Sirius Black's death. Sirius had been Harry's godfather and was the closest thing Harry had ever had to a father.  
  
Hermione quickly changed the subject. "Why did Professor McGonagall want Snape to let you into his potions class.  
  
Harry grinned a bit, although he still seemed sad. "The one thing I can actually thank Umbridge for last year. She was sitting in on my career meeting with McGonagall, and when I told McGonagall that I wanted to be an Auror, Umbridge told McGonagall that there was no way that I'd ever be an Auror and McGonagall told her that I would be an Auror if it was the last thing she did. It seems that she's following through on her promise"  
  
"Do you really want special treatment from the teachers, Harry? You'll never get anywhere that way with others doing your work." said Hermione scathingly.  
  
"No one's doing my work, Hermione. I'm still going to have to work really hard, everyone in the class is way ahead of me. I actually did consider telling Snape no, that it wouldn't be fair, but in the end I couldn't resist. I want to be an Auror more then anything! I do have to watch out for his daughter for him, but that's not bad. She's really neat, for an eleven year old."  
  
"I still don't think it's fair, Harry, but I guess I am glad you'll be in class with me." She paused. "Sorry, Ron, but do you really want to be in Snape's class again?"  
  
"No." said Ron, with wide-eyes. "I wouldn't have accepted for anything. No more Snape, ever." He looked down at his watch and said, "Whew, I'm tired. I'm going to go up to bed. Night, then."  
  
"Night Hermione." said Harry, before following Ron up to their dormitority.  
  
"Good night." she replied back softly. 


	14. The Cruelty KORALEIGH AND HARRY

All right. I've finally gotten around to finishing this chapter, though I'm sure you've already read most of it, and the remaining part is going to probably be disappointing to you, as it's nothing you couldn't figure out for yourselves. In defense for my very life, I've been super busy, working about 40 hrs a week since the beginning of July, and in my free time, haven't been wanting to write. But hopefully this will tide you over until next chapter, with Snape's POV. Thanks so much to all my reviewers. I love you all. To discordchick, thanks! And I'm working on it!!! To Sailor J- chan...yep! Next chapter. ( To Moongem, Koraleigh seems to get hurt quite a bit in this story. And I just did. To frizz, well, Snape has had to deal with quite a few things that have impacted him and since we've never had a Snape with a child before, well, weirder things have happened. But if you do have any suggestions about things I could do to keep Snape in character, let me know. To RandiWeasley, I'm glad you like my new plot twist. I know most of you never read the original version of Koraleigh, which was essentially like this story, just much badlyer (yes, I know that's not a real word, or if it is, I misspelled it terribly.) written. To No Name LOL, glad you like this version, and so sorry for my mistake. (( Ok, now that I've attempted to make it up to all of you, you can read now. And if I missed someone, I'm sorry!!!  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Koraleigh woke up the next morning with a bit of nervousness fluttering around in her stomach. It was the first full day of classes and she was terrified she wouldn't be any good.  
  
After she'd had arrived in the dorms last night with Harry, she'd gone straight up to her room, expecting to go directly to sleep. It had been a rather long day. However, her roommates seemed to have no such intentions. Along with Henny and Gretchen, there were two other girls, a girl who was slightly overweight and had long medium brown hair named Caroline Halestin, and a tall wiry girl with black hair named Elise Nurinski. Koraleigh could tell that Elise and Caroline were already good friends, as she was with Henny and Gretchen. While they were nice, Koraleigh couldn't see herself becoming very good friends with either of them. They had sat up and talked for awhile about Hogwarts and their lives previous to this. Finally, about 3 in the morning, to Koraleigh's immense relief, they finally agreed to go to sleep.  
  
Koraleigh quickly got ready, and then went to sit in the common room where Henny, Gretchen, and Koraleigh had agreed to meet so when they were lost on the way to breakfast, at least they'd be lost together. Henny was already waiting, but they had to wait a few minutes more for a not too awake Gretchen.  
  
It turned out that Henny was incredibly good at remembering directions and they managed to make it to the Great Hall without any major mishaps. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and served themselves.  
  
Professor McGonagall was walking around, handing out pieces of papers. Koraleigh took hers and examined it. "We have Transfiguration today, and then Herbology and History of Magic after lunch." Gretchen and Henny both glanced down at their schedules to confirm.  
  
"Maybe, since we're all through, we should go now, in case we get lost on the way." suggested Henny. The others agreed to what turned out to be a very wise decision.  
  
The three first years grabbed their things and started toward the Transfiguration classroom which was clearly labeled on the Hogwarts map they had received with their schedules. They were almost there when a staircase moved, putting them across the castle from where they wished to be.  
  
"Hehe!" called a voice from above. "The Ickle Firsties are going to be late!" All three girls craned their heads upward but there was no one there.  
  
"Probably Peeves." said Koraleigh with an exasperated sigh. "All right. Now where are we." She studied the map.  
  
"Not near Transfiguration." said Henny with a sigh.  
  
A group of older students came walking up from the opposite direction. "Maybe we can ask them." suggested Gretchen hopefully.  
  
But their plans were abruptly dashed when one pointed their wand at Koraleigh, muttered something, and Koraleigh was thrown through the air to hit the wall with a thud. The students laughed as they passed by. "That's for being related to that git!" shouted one.  
  
Henny and Gretchen ran over to Koraleigh who lay on the floor groaning.  
  
"Are you okay, Koraleigh?" asked Gretchen urgently.  
  
"We should probably get you to the hospital wing." said Henny. "I'll get a teacher."  
  
"No." said Koraleigh in a very small voice. She tried to sit up, but fell back down when a throb of pain ran through her upper torso. . She grunted in pain involuntarily.  
  
"Koraleigh!" shouted a voice from a distance, and then there was the sound of many running feet which echoed painfully through Koraleigh's throbbing head.  
  
Koraleigh blinked hard to focus on the new faces that appeared next to Henny's and Gretchen's. Harry was there now, and so was his friend, Hermione, both looking very concerned. Koraleigh thought perhaps Ron was that shape standing back a bit, but then the world spun madly and she was no longer sure of anything.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry urgently, staring down at the now limp form.  
  
"Well, we were trying to get to Transfiguration." started Gretchen uneasily.  
  
"And then a group of students passed by, and one of them cast some sort of spell on Koraleigh, we couldn't hear what they said, then Koraleigh flew through the air and hit the wall. The other students were laughing and one of them yelled, 'That's for being related to that git.'" finished Henny tearfully.  
  
"We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey." said Harry decisively. He turned to Ron, standing away from the group. "Why don't you go on to Herbology? You'll be late otherwise. Hermione and I have Potions, so I'm fairly confident we'll be excused."  
  
Ron nodded and walked off. "You two can go on to Transfiguration." Hermione told the two first years. "Harry and I can take care of Koraleigh. You don't want to miss your first class."  
  
"I want to stay with her." replied Henny firmly. Gretchen nodded furiously in agreement.  
  
"Let them stay." said Harry absent-mindedly, as he was busy conjuring a stretcher. "You'd want to stay if it was me or Ron who was hurt."  
  
Hermione looked as though she was about to protest, but then thought better of it, and nodded stiffly.  
  
Harry carefully levitated Koraleigh onto the stretcher and began floating her to the hospital wing, which, luckily, was nearby.  
  
He floated her carefully onto the closest bed to the door and went to inform Madam Pomfrey while Hermione and the two first years stood by the bed containing Koraleigh, no one speaking.  
  
Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office and over to Koraleigh. "Thank you." she said briskly to the three girls. "Now, everything is under control. You may go to class now." She nodded to the door in a way that made everyone present realize it was an order, not a suggestion despite the phrasing.  
  
The four quietly left. After giving quick directions to the first years, Harry and Hermione departed to go down to the dungeons, dreading telling Snape what had happened. 


	15. The Reaction SNAPE

Hello everyone! I've finally gotten around to updating. Sorry this chapter isn't super long or full of new developments. The next one should be better. The next one should be the one where the Sword of Wrevil is introduced. Hopefully, it won't take me nearly as long to finish that one... Thanks to everyone who reviewed, including No Name LOL, frizz, MoonGem, Sailor J-chan, discordchick, emmasnape99, and Mademoiselle Morte. Ya'll rock. Yep, definitely next chapter I'll put some good stuff in for you guys!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Snape glanced at his watch before addressing the scattered amount of sixth years who had managed to get into his NEWT class. Potter wasn't there. Neither was Granger. He smirked to himself. So he'd been right about him all along. He'd have a great time with Minerva over this later.

He turned to his six students and instructed them to begin a rather difficult potion he had concocted himself before beginning his normal pacing throughout the class. He made a remark to Draco about the texture of his potion and awarded him ten points for his work, though it was less then perfect. He turned around and took 10 points from Ernie Macmillan for his potion giving off an odor like wet dog, and was about to make a scathing remark to Padma Patil when the door opened suddenly, and Potter and Granger entered the room.

"Well, well, well. Hmm, the two of you are 15 minutes late, so I'd say, oh, how about an even 50 points from Gryffindor." said Snape silkily, though a small voice in his head told him that he had just taken all those points from Koraleigh's house. But he was not prepared for the words that came out of Harry's mouth.

"I'm sorry we were late, sir, but it was Koraleigh. She was attacked by some students, and..."

Snape didn't give him a chance to finish. "Both of you, in my office, now!" he hissed, gesturing to the door on the other side of the room. "Malfoy, you're in charge. Anything...unusual... occurs, and you will find yourself in detention until you graduate."

Without another word, he strode into his office, leaving Potter and Granger to follow. "Now, what happened." he asked urgently as soon as the door closed. "Where's Koraleigh? Is she all right?"

"She's fine, sir." said Hermione. "I'm not sure exactly what happened, but her two friends, Henny and Gretchen said they were attempting to find their way to Transfiguration when a group of students passed by, and that one of them muttered a spell that made Koraleigh fly against the wall, and they all laughed..."

"What house were they from? Who were they?" Snape demanded, pacing back and forth anxiously.

"Henny and Gretchen didn't say." replied Harry. "I don't think they knew."

"And so we came up, and Koraleigh was lying on the ground, and so Harry conjured up a stretcher and we all took her to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said the situation was under control and told us all to leave." finished Hermione meekly.

"I've got to go to her." muttered Snape, pacing and running his left hand through his hair. He stopped suddenly and turned to the two sixth years, watching him. "Go into the classroom and begin the potion on the board. I'm going to the hospital wing." He began walking toward the door, and then paused and turned to the two. "Sixty points to Gryffindor for helping my daughter." he said quietly, and then quickly left.

His only conscious thought as he hurried to the hospital wing was that Ailey was going to murder him if anything was seriously wrong with Koraleigh. He pushed the doors open so hard they banged against the walls with a loud clatter. He breathed a quick sigh of relief to see his daughter sitting up in bed, Madam Pomfrey bending over her. Both jumped and looked up at the interruption.

"I'm all right, Dad." said Koraleigh quickly, looking at his menacing face.

"Really, Professor, this is a hospital wing." said Madam Pomfrey reproachfully. "Miss Snape is quite fine. She was only hit with _Stupefy_."

"Who did it?" he demanded out loud.

"I dunno, Dad. Don't worry about it." replied Koraleigh nervously. "I don't want to start anything. I'm fine. Let's just forget it."

"That will only encourage them." said Snape fervently. "I shall talk to the headmaster about this. They will not go unpunished."

Koraleigh groaned. "It's OK! If they have to pick on little first years, let them."

Snape turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Is she all right?" he demanded.

"Yes." replied Madam Pomfrey calmly. "However, she does not need to be attending classes today. She can stay in here for the time being. I will notify the headmaster of the happenings. It's not the first time pranks have been pulled in the corridors resulting in trips to the hospital wing. It is, however, the first time that I have had to deal with anxious parents. I assure you, Severus, she is fine. Now, please, let her get her rest. I believe you do have a class right now?"

Snape glared at the medi-witch, who stood her ground firmly.

"I'm ok, Dad, really." said Koraleigh, her voice softening. "You can go back to your class. Don't worry about me."

Snape quickly decided his continued presence here would be a bit awkward. "All right." he relented. "But the matter is not over with. I wish to speak with you after supper."

"Yes, Father." replied Koraleigh with a sigh.

As Snape walked back to his class, he firmly swore to take care of the ones who had done this to his Koraleigh. And he couldn't help but wonder if maybe it had to do with him.


	16. The Discovery KORALEIGH

Hi everybody. Yay for me, I've updated again! And it's a long chapter this time, well, long for me. About twice as long as the last one. And as promised, the introduction of the Sword of Wrevil! Thanks so much to MerlinHalliwell, Mademoiselle Morte, discordchick...Snape's not going to be getting hurt any time soon, but Koraleigh's got another trip to the hospital wing ahead of her, probably next chapter, so Snape gets another chance...emmasnape99, and No Name LOL. And if anyone has any thoughts, comments, questions or anything like that, you can leave them in the reviews and I'll answer! Thanks again, everyone!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Henny and Gretchen looked extremely relieved as Koraleigh joined them at the Gryffindor table for dinner that night.

"We were coming to check on you after dinner." said Henny anxiously. "You are all right, aren't you."

"Yeah. I'm fine." replied Koraleigh with a smile. She had a long time to think things over in the hospital wing and decided that if people were going to hate her for no good reason except for maybe some grudge they held against her father, she wasn't going to hold it against them. She was just grateful for the friends she had, even if she only had known them for a day. "But I did miss an entire day of lessons. The first ever, no less. I'm so jealous of you guys. What happened."

"Nothing really. You didn't miss much." replied Henny

"None of the teachers even mentioned you." said Gretchen. "I guess the nurse must have talked to them or something."

"In Transfiguration, we were trying to turn matches into needles, but nobody managed to do anything, so you aren't really behind there. In History of Magic, well, the most exciting thing is that the teacher's...."

"A Ghost!" interjected Gretchen, her face shining. "I can't wait to write home and tell Mum and Dad about it."

Koraleigh couldn't help but smile at her new friend's enthusiasm, but Henny merely waved her off and continued. "Only thing in History of Magic is that we have to write a two foot essay on one of the Hogwarts Founders, either Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, or Salazar Slytherin. Your choice, it doesn't have to be your house founder. Then in Charms, Professor Flitwick gave us a display of some Charms..."

"Which was totally cool!" exclaimed Gretchen. "I can't wait to be able to do that!"

"Then all we did after that was take notes on wand-handling. Rather disappointing after the display. You can borrow mine."

Koraleigh nodded. "Ok. Thanks."

Later on, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all came over to make sure that Koraleigh was really all right, though Ron seemed less then happy about doing so. Koraleigh wondered idly what he had against her, then surmised that it was probably something to do with her father, just like everyone else. Koraleigh couldn't understand what everyone hated about him. Though that brought to mind something.

"I've got to go and see my dad after supper." said Koraleigh off-handedly.

"Do you know how to get there, Koraleigh?" asked Hermione kindly. "I'll show you, if you like."

"Thanks, Hermione." said Koraleigh with some relief. She didn't think she would be able to find it alone. Hogwarts was so big, and so confusing, and she'd only been here 24 hrs, a large portion of which had been spent in the hospital wing and Gryffindor Tower. If it weren't for Madam Pomfrey's conjured map, which had disappeared upon Koraleigh's arrival, Koraleigh wouldn't be surprised if she still hadn't found the Great Hall.

When everyone was finished eating, they all left the Great Hall, then departed from each other, Koraleigh and Hermione going left, the others going right back to the common room.

"Does your dad want to check on you?" asked Hermione knowingly. "It's something my parents would do."

"Actually, he wants me to help him figure out who did it. I told him it didn't matter, but..."

"They do need to be punished, Koraleigh." said Hermione seriously, and Koraleigh could see concern reflecting in the older girl's eyes. "Otherwise, what's to stop them from doing it again. Their next victim might not be so lucky."

Koraleigh nodded. "Yeah, I know. I just don't want to be a tattletale."

"Don't worry about it. You're doing the right thing."

Koraleigh nodded a bit uncomfortably, and the remainder of the journey was spent in silence.

At last, they reached the familiar door to Snape's office.

"Thank you, Hermione." Koraleigh said. "I think I'll be able to find my way back, though. It'll be good for me. I need to learn where everything is."

Hermione gave Koraleigh a dubious look. "Well, if you're sure. Just be careful" she said hesitantly. Koraleigh realized that it was probable that Hermione had accompanied her, not only to help with directions, but for Koraleigh's safety. But she didn't want someone tagging along with her all the time.

"I will be." said Koraleigh. "Thanks, Hermione." Hermione disappeared back the way she had come from, and Koraleigh turned to knock on the door.

"Come in." called her father's voice, so Koraleigh pushed open the heavy, wooden door, and went in.

ïïïïï

After a fruitless hour of her father trying to pick her brain, they were both frustrated and Koraleigh was quite ready to call it a night. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to be able to come up with identities when she hadn't seen the people clearly, and didn't know hardly anyone well enough to be able to recognize them even if she had seen them.

"Are you sure you'll be able to find your way back? I could accompany you."

"I'll be fine, Dad." said Koraleigh, a bit irritated. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Snape stared after his daughter with almost a wistful expression. "If you're sure, then. Good night."

"Night, Dad." said Koraleigh as she hurried out the door.

Koraleigh breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind her. 'Finally, some aloneness.' she thought to herself in relief. Koraleigh was one of those people who could. only tolerate people up to a point before she started getting cranky, and she was already past her breaking point.

She walked slowly, concentrating on trying to remember exactly Harry had taken her back from the dungeons to Gryffindor Tower the night before, but it wasn't long before she came to the startling conclusion that she had no idea where she was. She kept walking, hoping to find a familiar sight, or even better, someone who could point the way.

It was almost by accident that she stumbled upon the library, almost empty due to it only being the first day back. Koraleigh checked the time, and realizing she had a little over an hour before curfew, decided to sit down and do her essay for History of Magic. She had excelled at her muggle school and was determined to do the same here.

Koraleigh walked in, and politely asked the librarian, Madam Pince where she could find information about the Hogwarts Founders'. The librarian directed her to a book entitled, Hogwarts, A History. Retrieving the book, Koraleigh sat down with it, flipping through it, debating who her essay would be about. She finally decided to do it on Salazar Slytherin. It seemed he had led the most interesting life of the four, and besides, her father would be pleased.

The essay only took her about 45 minutes to complete, and Koraleigh was pleased with the finished product, glad that she had brought her book bag with her. She packed her things, and left, hoping that maybe the common room would be easier to find now. She wasn't to be so lucky.

After wandering around for a good half an hour, way past curfew, Koraleigh was ready to be found. 'How ironic is this, that the one time I'm actually breaking the rules and want to caught, there's no one around.' thought Koraleigh to herself. 'I swear I've seen that statue before, but which way did I turn?'

She continued wandering blindly, but then she heard the faintest sound off to her left. Koraleigh assumed it was only her conscious making something of a simple creak of the old castle, but decided to go that way to check it out. 'After all,' she argued with herself, 'that way might be the right way anyway.'

As she crept closer, it began apparent that the sounds was indeed the sound of voices coming from a room off to Koraleigh's right. She was about to barge in and ask for help when she became aware of what they were saying and hung back.

"...mustn't let the students know."

"Yes, indeed. They would only be in danger, if they knew about the Sword of Wrevil." said Snape. Her father! Koraleigh was in the process of barging in anyway, despite all the obvious secrecy. But something in her told her to wait and listen a bit more, so she did.

"Perhaps having something this dangerous in the castle is unwise, Headmaster?"

"Ah, but it is for our safety as well, Minerva. I daresay that Voldemort does not know that we have it, or even that he needs it. As long as no one outside this room knows it is here, it shall be quite safe."

"I recall you saying the same thing about the Sorcerer's Stone, and a couple of first years managed to get past that."

"A most unfortunate occurrence, but one that turned out quite well. No, no, the Sword of Wrevil is perfectly secure."

"But what if someone finds out about it? What will happen."

"We will have no choice but to Obliviate them. This weapon is the only thing that can defeat Voldemort, and it will stay right here until the proper time."

Koraleigh had heard enough. She was not going to allow herself to be Obliviated, even it meant being able to get back to the dormitories. She turned quickly and hurried back the way she had come, careful to be as silent as possible.

Luckily for Koraleigh, she had only gone a little bit before someone shone a bright light in her eyes.

"Oh, er, it's you." said Harry and Hermione's friend Ron. Then he stiffened a bit. "You're not allowed to be out after curfew. Think you're too good to follow the rules, do you?"

Koraleigh shook her head nervously. "No, I was coming back from the library, and I couldn't find Gryffindor Tower...I've been lost for so long. I'm glad you found me."

Ron paused, and then shook his head. "It's right over there." he said gruffly. "Just turn left at the end of the corridor."

"Thanks." said Koraleigh gratefully. She hurried in the direction he had pointed, quickly gave the password, slipped upstairs and into her bed. But she had a lot to process and think over before finally falling into a deep sleep.


	17. The New Day KORALEIGH AND HARRY

Hi everybody and welcome to Ch.17, which I have finally gotten around to writing. Sorry for the long delay, I've been insanely busy. But I've already started on Ch. 18 and that should be out in the next couple of days. Thanks to Sailor J-chan, frizz, No Name LOL, emmasnape99( no, I don't think I got the idea from the Green Flame torch rumors, but perhaps subconsciously…) and discordchick( no, Ron's not going to realize that Koraleigh's not like her father quite yet, though eventually it will make its way through his thick skull). If you also are reading Emmilen, I'm going to try to attempt to update that one as well, but as it seems I've lost my writers, I'm going to have to write it myself, which involves rereading and stuff. If anyone is interested in helping me, email me or leave it in a review. Thanks!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Koraleigh woke up refreshed and ready to start the new day. She quickly got dressed, and met Henny and Gretchen in the common room to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"We have Herbology first today." said Henny, studying her schedule.

Koraleigh looked at hers more closely. "I don't." she said, a bit curiously. "My schedule says to report to Professor Dumbledore's office."

Gretchen pulled hers out too. "Nope, I've got Herbology too. I don't know what your deal is, Koraleigh. Maybe they just don't want you to go to classes."

Koraleigh shrugged helplessly. "I'm beginning to think you're right, Gretchen." she said faintly. "What do you have after that? I have Potions."

"So do I." said Henny.

"Me too." confirmed Gretchen.

Koraleigh's stomach gave a small lurch at that thought. Her father's class. Koraleigh had always known she'd have to have her dad as a teacher one day, but hearing all the rumors floating around had made her more then a little wary of the class.

After eating a quick breakfast, Koraleigh said goodbye to her friends and went quickly out of the Great Hall to Dumbledore's office, which she managed to find easily, due to the close proximity. She walked up to the gargoyle, and stood there, a bit nervously, looking for a way in.

"Ah, Miss Snape." said a voice behind her.

Koraleigh spun around quickly, unsettled by the sudden noise. She was confronted with the smiling face of Professor Dumbledore. "Sugar Quill" he said to the gargoyle, which began to slide open, revealing a staircase. "After you, my dear." he said, gesturing up the stairs. Koraleigh nervously walked up, followed by the headmaster. She couldn't figure out for the life of her what this was all about. She entered a nicely furnished office and carefully sat in one of the chairs, feeling very self-conscious.

"Now, Miss Snape." began Dumbledore, resting his chin on the tips of his fingers delicately. "You are most likely not aware of this, but each student, while Sorted, is also tested for a few things that could possibly hinder his or her magical education. These tests brought up a slight concern for myself. It appears that you are significantly allergic to several of the more common plants studied in Herbology."

Koraleigh wrinkled her brow in confusion. "I am? I've never been allergic to anything before."

"Well, be that as it may, I cannot in good conscience let you attend Herbology lessons., as there is no known cure for your type of allergy."

"Well, how am I going to get my Herbology OWL?" asked Koraleigh, slightly upset at this news.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about something as tedious as OWLs already? In any case, you can learn some aspects of Herbology from books. And there will be some portions of practical Herbology that you can also learn, once we pinpoint the substances you are actually allergic to. All this, I'm sure your father would be more then happy enough to tutor you in, possibly during the summer months. But for the time being, you seem to have a free period…"

"Is this going to affect Potions?" Koraleigh cut in worriedly. She didn't want to disappoint her father, after all, and she was frantically hoping not to lose any of her other classes..

Dumbledore shook his head. "It shouldn't. The Sorting Hat only foretold problems in Herbology, therefore I'm under the assumption that you will not have problems where the two areas overlap."

Koraleigh nodded a bit unhappily. "All right."

Professor Dumbledore gave her a smile. "There is still the matter of your free period. Now, I think it best if we start you in one of the third year electives. I have heard great things about your intellectual capabilities, and feel quite sure you can handle the material. However, the only classes available during the time period are Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. Is there one you think you would prefer over the other, or would you rather have the remainder of the day to decide?"

Koraleigh only had to consider a moment. "Well, my best friend is a Muggle, and I know quite a bit about them, so I think I'd rather take Care of Magical Creatures."

"Wonderful!" beamed Dumbledore. "I shall be informing Professor Hagrid that you will be joining them for the next class."

"All right." replied Koraleigh. "So, should I just go back to Gryffindor Tower, or… There's still an hour until I have Potions."

"Ah, Potions. A fascinating subject. I daresay you are looking forward to the class. Do whatever you wish, Miss Snape, with your free time today. Good day."

"You too, sir." said Koraleigh softly, slipping out of the chair and out the door. She decided that it was probably a good idea to start heading toward the dungeons instead of back up to Gryffindor Tower. She wasn't sure of the way, and this way, she would most definitely make it on time.

Harry groaned to himself as his potion, which was supposed to be light blue and bubbling slightly, shot off yet another bright pink spark toward the ceiling. The last thing he needed was…

"Potter, what is that?" called Malfoy from across the room, smirking. "I thought you had to have skill to be in this class. Obviously, you're in the wrong room. Potions for dummies is next."

"It doesn't matter, Harry." muttered Hermione from beside him. "Besides, he doesn't look so brave without his cronies next to him. But you really do need to study more to be in this class."

Harry gritted his teeth to the comments around him and searched through his Potions textbook frantically, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Potter, I suggest you check page 462. Clearly, you have put the boomslang skin in before the shredded beetle eyes. I trust it will not happen again. 5 points from Gryffindor and I expect an essay on the results of mixing the two ingredients by the beginning of next class."

"Yes sir," said Harry through clenched teeth. He had been hoping that this year might be different, with Koraleigh here and all, but clearly, Harry wasn't on Snape's good side by a long shot.

With a lazy wave of his wand, Snape cleared the sparkling contents of Harry's cauldron. "There are 45 minutes remaining in the period, Mr. Potter. I suggest you try again."

Harry groaned quietly and set to work. Maybe being an Auror wasn't for him after all.

Please Review? 


	18. The Potions Class KORALEIGH AND SNAPE

Sorry this chapter is on the short side for me, and honestly, it's rather uneventful. Hopefully I'll be posting another chapter right after this one, as I'm not going to get to post it now, due to fathers who control internet connections, and have decided that I really should be in bed, despite the fact that it's only 9:30 and I'm 18! Granted, we are getting up at 6:30 tomorrow to go on a cruise, but still! So you aren't going to get to read this until I get back and am able to post, but I know you've been used to waiting for months for me to post. I'll try not to let that happen anymore, because this next semester shouldn't be nearly as busy as the last one. I can't wait to graduate…Well, thank you to emmasnape99 and No Name LOL for reviewing, and for their nice and wonderful comments. Reviews are definitely appreciated. After a chapter is posted, I check my email like every fifteen minutes for review alerts. Oh, if anyone is interested, you can IM me on AIM at Ash17920 or on MSN at Ash15920, and I'm usually on a lot, well, after 5:30 on weekdays, but I like having lots of people to talk to. Hmm…haha, lied. I think I can post tonight…hopefully

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Koraleigh arrived early to the dungeons, just in time to see a furious looking Harry stomp out, followed by a hassled Hermione, who spared a moment to give Koraleigh a sympathetic glance. Koraleigh gulped to herself as she entered the classroom timidly.

Professor Snape spun around at the sound of footprints on the dungeon floor. "Koraleigh. Why are you not in Herbology?"

"I'm not taking Herbology." replied Koraleigh in a timid voice. "I'm not allowed. I'm allergic to some of the plants."

"You are?" asked Snape in some astonishment.

"Professor Dumbledore told me today. I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures instead. But I didn't have a first class today, so after I talked to Professor Dumbledore, I came down here, since it's my next class."

Snape frowned a bit. "I'll have to have a talk with Dumbledore about this."

A few students began trickling in just then and Snape turned around abruptly and went into his office.

Koraleigh frowned, a bit hurt, but she assumed her father simply had forgotten something he needed to do before the class began. It wasn't the first time that his work had caused problems with his family, though they were usually mended quickly. Koraleigh walked over and took a seat in the front row, waiting for Henny and Gretchen to join her.

Almost as if being summoned, Henny and Gretchen walked in and took seats on either side of Koraleigh.

"So, why did you have to meet with Professor Dumbledore?" asked Henny curiously.

"I can't take Herbology." Koraleigh replied. "I'm supposedly allergic to some of the plants."

Gretchen frowned. "How'd they know that?"

"Some test through the Sorting Hat. I'm not really sure."

"So what are you going to do while we're in Herbology?" Henny asked.

"I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures with the third years instead." replied Koraleigh. "I suppose it'll be interesting, but I hope they'll be nice to me, since they're older and all."

"You'll be fine, Koraleigh." replied Henny reassuringly.

"And if not, I'll beat them up!" added Gretchen with a mischievous grin.

Soon enough, all students were present and looking anxiously around for the mysterious Potions Master they had all heard so much about. Some of the things they had heard were good, and some were bad, depending on their House and their familiarity with Koraleigh, but no one in there, including Koraleigh, doubted that Professor Snape was planning something, and it would be best not to be caught unprepared.

The door slammed behind them, and all the students jumped and turned in their seats to catch a glimpse of the Potions Master striding up the middle aisle to the front of the room.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little wand-waving here, some of you will hardly believe this is magic. I can only hope you will truly understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses….I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death." There was a long pause not even broken by the almost inaudible sound of someone taking a breath. "Now, let us begin."

Koraleigh grinned up at her father as the rest of her class seemed to snap out of the reverie that Snape's voice had put them in. That was a really cool speech, and Koraleigh couldn't wait to begin.

Snape breathed a small sigh of relief as the class all looked to him for further instruction. He had managed to deliver his usual opening class speech, of course, this time without the dunderhead comment, and Koraleigh was grinning. Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as he had first thought.

The class passed almost too quickly for Koraleigh's tastes. She had been working on her potion with Henny, and the two quickly spooned up a sample of their potion, poured in into a flask, and turned it in up at the front. Koraleigh discreetly gave her father a grin and a thumbs-up.

The three girls were heading down to lunch when something Henny said in passing made Koraleigh suddenly remember the events of the night before. She had been so preoccupied with getting through her first classes, and then having to meet with Professor Dumbledore instead of going to Herbology that she had completely forgotten about the Sword of Wrevil. Koraleigh took a sidelong glance at her two new friends, debating whether or not to share with them the news about the Sword. It would be easier to find answers with help, but Koraleigh wasn't sure if she wanted to risk getting Obliviated. In the end, Koraleigh decided, that for now, this was just something she was going to have to figure out on her own.


End file.
